creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mystreve/Archive 2
My Story Deleted I noticed that my CreepyPasta The White Eyed Man was deleted by you. Why is this? I had time issues and meant to finish it this morning but due to the deletion this is now impossible. I really need it back just so I can add the last parts and finally finish it. Giggy010 (talk) 07:30, April 1, 2014 (UTC) On Eyed Tori help..... Yo, waz up. I really need help. You know my One Eyed Tori page right? Well, it was deleted, and I need it back. The title is, One Eyed Tori, or One-Eyed Tori, (One-Eyed Tori). But, my kindle can't really copy and paste, so I would like for you to give it back, and please tell me what I did wrong. It didn't tell me why it was deleted. Please send this to LOLSKELETONS, because it wouldn't let me talk to him. Thank You...... Tauren.valenti (talk) 23:38, March 29, 2014 (UTC)DeathTheZombieSlayerTauren.valenti (talk) 23:38, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ( I don't know if I did the signature right, so I will do this.). Tauren.valenti (talk) 23:38, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :I'll give it a look tomorrow. Honestly too busy right now to look at it. :Mystreve (talk) 22:15, March 30, 2014 (UTC) My question, and what it said Thanks, but before I ask you my question, I will tell you exactly what it said. It said what it usually says, but it just kept saying, Your creepypasta was deleted by LOLSKELETONS Your creepypasta was deleted by LOLSKELETONS Over, and over again...... And here is what it said for the reason.... The reason is: your creepypasta was deleted by LOLSKELETONS Second reason: your creepypasta was deleted by LOLSKELETONS Honest to god that's what it said, over, and over again...... It was really good to, there was gonna be a sequel called, Deathmark's Journal. Oh, yeah that was the question. Could I still do the sequel, or will I be banned again for reuploading a story related to One Eyed Tori? Tauren.valenti (talk) 23:50, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Were you the one who deleted my orginal story of my OC? YukkiRose500 Porcelain http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:276587 Here's Porcelain. Lemme know on my talk page when you get around to reading it. GraydonL (talk) 23:32, March 30, 2014 (UTC)GraydonL defaultsort I noticed you've been adding to pages starting with "The". Do you think you could also do that with pages starting with "A" (the word) and "An"? Thanks! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:28, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Could I please change my name? I would love it if I could change my name please. How do you change your name anyways? Tauren.valenti (talk) 23:37, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Jesus Fucking Christ Slow down! You're spammin' tha feed! Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 03:05, April 2, 2014 (UTC) O Noes Le cri. You ninja'd me at deleting that The Chef page and blocking that user. Lol. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:04, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Ye. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:06, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Translations and VCROC Just so ya know, I only got Spanish and English under my belt so those are the only altlang stories I can do confidently. Also I don't know enough about what a VCROC does to apply. ... Welp, after some thought I decided to apply for VCROC. Forewarning: my two years service with the PC has kind of reduced my tech skills so I may need some pointers and guidance. Also just try and keep an eye on me so I don't become too critical with deleting stories. I'll put up the application on VCROC in a couple. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:48, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Welp, guess it's time to start begging for help Started on the VCROC application and am looking at the requirements and I meet most of them except for two. I do not know how to perform rollback edits or block users. I assume rollback would be something that appears on the drop down arrow of the edit button after I'm granted that privilege? And for blocking people I assume it involves something on their profile page. (am I close to right?) I tried to look it up, but came up with zilch. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, April 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nonsense. My avatar is PARFEKKTO! Heh, in all seriousness, I find my avatar real amusing. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:29, April 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Added it. Can't believe I forgot! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:50, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thank you for welcoming me to this site. Your story I think it was, was beautiful. Is there a way that I could put my pasta here when I finish writing it because I want to make one too but I want to make sure that it is good and that it is worth putting here or maybe you can look it over before I post it? That would be lovely thank you for welcoming me again :) DarkandMysterious (talk) 16:25, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Cayleen Great. Thanks (: ~~Oh, And I've Been Watching You (; 16:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC)Cayleen RE: email That's absolutely not what I meant, I was more referring to two completely separate characters, i.e. you're the protagonist in one chapter directly experiencing whatever event or happening, and I'm a friend in the alternating chapter watching you experience it and narrating my perceptions. But when you talk about that other plan, my initial proposal seems fucking boring in comparison. Yeah, let's go with that one. Noothgrush (talk) 17:53, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Denial Accepted I accept the denial for the un-deletion of Grubby the taker, but when I hit enter to return and place my signature, it posted insted. Unfair though it may be, that I was trying to follow all steps but was cheated, I accept the denial no less. GrubbyTheTaker (talk) 14:10, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Why don't you edit your appeal to include your signature? ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:01, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Urgent Message Mystreve, I got this urgent message that you need to end the IP block on Pheonix WrightTM so that some issues can be fixed. You can block Pheonix Wright again after you unblock all other accounts, but this time a normal block, not an IP block. Your friend, BrokenSquid 14:06, April 5, 2014 (UTC) P.S you can send a message on my talk page if you need to know why or whatever. ---- I was very unhappy when i saw that my pasta "The story of Screaming Sam" was deleted and i thought that i followed all the rules especially all the hard work i put into the story. I was really sad to see that. I would really appreciate an explanation if you have the time to right one, adieu. :I'll take a look at it then. :Mystreve (talk) 19:35, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Welp, now the power has gone to my head... Hey, thanks for the support. I had a bit of a question, lately there have been a few socks spamming (hope I'm using that right.) blank pages. I blocked them and am removing the spam pages, but I was wondering if there was some way to mass delete a users stories. (deleting them all one-by-one is getting kinda tedious.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:08, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Room 109 So if i can manage to fix every little stuff up in the creepypasta there is a chance for it to be placed back on the site? i thought i got red of most of the errors but i will try to find what i missed. GrimdarkVinyl (talk) 19:09, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Re And i would do that by just titling it my story name and posting in my work? GrimdarkVinyl (talk) 19:43, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the link I tried to put it back to the way you put it if that makes it any better The Unlucky Researcher (talk) 11:59, April 9, 2014 (UTC) It's getting annoying... I'm really getting tired of not being able to rename stories, I have encountered this countless times, and I think something should be done. The reason I can't rename such stories is because there is already a story with the proper name. I honestly don't care what IS done about this, as long as something is done. For now, can you tell me what to do with such stories. I would assume I mark for deletion, but I want clarification as what exactly to do with such a story. 12:53, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ReRe Thank you, will do. 13:18, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Request Can you please review this users edits from this month. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/CreepyMorefedora 15:38, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Re Will do. 18:10, April 9, 2014 (UTC) You're an admin? When did this happen? I seem to miss everything that happens around here. Well, late congratulations! The Bitter Cold (talk) 18:23, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Question Is it ok if I edit the formatting of http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Colour_Out_of_Space I know that the formatting is done to replicate the original story but on the wiki it just look like one huge paragraph and is hard to follow. Lemmy118 (talk) 18:29, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks much for the greeting. New to Creepypasta. Glad you know my name! James E Prescott (talk) 07:31, April 10, 2014 (UTC) small task Could you remove from every page it's transcluded on when you get the time? I believe they can all be found in Category:CC-BY-SA. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Oops Oops Sorry I didn't know you weren't supposed to add categories to marked reviews. MotherRussiaWins (talk) 13:18, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Yuppers Thanks :D MotherRussiaWins (talk) 14:09, April 11, 2014 (UTC)